Sorpresas de la vida
by DeepPain
Summary: Cuando un joven vive el mundo real, un mundo monótono, donde su personalidad es negativa, pero el coma le hace vivir diferente y por supuesto le hace cambiar la vida, una búsqueda de amor, de tristeza y muerte.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y pues espero que os guste la historia, estare atento a sus recomendaciones y sus reviews, espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 1 Existiendo**

Una mañana cualquiera, un chico comenzó a despertar de un largo sueño para retornar de nuevo a su vida monótona y miserable, el joven se levanto de mal humor y con ojeras en su ojos se dirigió a tomar una ducha y limpiar sus impurezas, luego fue cuestión de cambiarse y tomar el desayuno para luego para luego salir de su casa hacia su colegio.

El joven pensaba de su aburrida y patética vida, odiaba a todo el mundo. Todos los días el joven tomaba el autobús para dirigirse hacia su colegio para luego tener que ver el rostro de los mismos parásitos de siempre y que odiaba con mucho desprecio, por las mañanas el autobús pasaba demasiado lleno pero no existían otras alternativas, tenía que subirse en uno de esos.

-El transporte de este país es una grandísima mierda, pensaba el joven

Al llegar tenía que volver y realizar las mismas actividades de siempre, pero tenía una excepción, los días no eran del todos una basura, tenía a sus dos grandes compañeros que padecían de lo mismo, una gran decepción del mundo que los rodea, por ente no los odiaba compartían las mismas experiencias y gustos.

El joven al entrar vio a Carlos y a Miguel sus dos compadres de la vida, los tres eran las típicas personas que sufrían por la causa: la opresión, no tenían libertad de sus acciones y todos los días les surgían cuestiones de tipo existencialistas ya que el mundo en que viven es un monto de basura, donde las personas no son felices, el mundo es corrupto y muerto.

-Carlos: Bueno muchachos un día mas con esto.

-Miguel: (suspiro) así es de nuevo con esto, es simplemente aburrido.

Carlos era un joven de tan solo 16 años, con cabello negro y ojos cafés, es un total ateo, todo lo relacionado a la religión es una verdadera farsa, algo que se nos impone durante nuestras infancias, era escéptico con todo y odiaba a todos a excepción de Miguel y Daniel, su gran pasión es la música y por ello la interpretaba en el piano.

El otro joven era Miguel con 16 años de cabello crespo y negro, en ciertas ocasiones se pasaba en su forma de actuar y otras se pasaba por ser muy imperativo, su gran pasión también es la música la cual nos transmite y nos ciertas emociones o sentimientos, en ciertas ocasiones era muy serio, no dirigía palabras a nadie en algunas ocasiones pero siempre ayudaba siempre y cuando su arrogancia y su pereza lo dejaba.

Y por ultimo estaba Daniel no soportaba el ello de vivir, pero era muy astuto a pesar de vivir no veía al suicidio una alternativa del todo valiente sino cobarde, por ello se enfrentada a la realidad, trataba de buscar y solucionar los problemas que lo rodean, igual que Miguel y Carlos su gran pasión era la música, al igual que el dibujo donde expresaba sus ideas sobre lo absurdo de este mundo, toda su vida y lo aprendido durante su infancia se desvanecía como el polvo, paso de ser un niño compasivo y alegre aun ser pesimista y depresivo, al igual que Carlos y Miguel tenía 16 años, con cabello oscuro y liso y usaba lentes pero no le gustaba mucho usarlos.

-Daniel: Pues bueno compañeros de nuevo en esto, ahh no quiero ver calculo soy pésimo en eso.

-Carlos: haga al menos un esfuerzo, además no es tan difícil.

-Miguel: Tengo pereza, no quiero tener nada hoy, nos toca de nuevo aguantar unas jodidas 9 horas atrapados en 4 paredes.

-Daniel y Carlos: concuerdo con ello.

Durante la jornada del lunes ya todos se encontraban en la última clase teología, a los tres jóvenes les gustaba dicha clase ya que es una combinación de lo religioso con lo filosófico, pero esta vez a Daniel no le importo del mucho ya que era un tema aburrido, mientras el profesor explicaba el se puso a dibujar la figura de unos animales o más bien ponis, durante un tiempo estuvo en debate sobre el programa llamado My Little Pony, ya que comenzó a verlo cuando tenía que cuidar a niños en su servicio social obligatorio, ponían dicho programa para que los niños estuvieran entretenidos mientras tomaban la merienda y Daniel solo se quedaba mientras terminaba sus horas de servicio a ver ese programa, de momento a otro le gustaba mucho no solo por el contenido sino por validad y finitud de cosas, como estar en la fantasía la cual Daniel anhelaba mucho, solía soñar en un mundo así donde solo existe paz y armonía, pero se dijo a si mismo que era muy marica para él y que muchos hombres veía eso, solo pensaba como los hombres perdían su virtud de ser ágil, fuerte a ser sentimental como una mujer y así dejo de verlo pero solo le quedaban los recuerdos de cómo eran los ponis y sus figuras.

Al terminar la última clase, todos se disponían a ir hacia sus casas, los tres jóvenes se sentían un poco libres pero aun quedaban 4 días de la semana.

En ciertas ocasiones hacían un plan los tres como comer helado, churros, jugar ajedrez, uno que otro partido de futbol con otras personas quienes se encontraban o jugar halo.

En ciertas ocasiones Carlos se quedaba con su novia que no odiaba del todo a parte de sus dos amigos, también con su novia pero Daniel se quedaba solo e iba hacia su casa pensando que su vida se sentía vacía al no tener a alguien a su lado que lo quisiera, sentía mucha tristeza y odio en su corazón.

La semana corrió como el viento y ya era viernes, al salir del colegio Miguel y Carlos se fueron con sus novias, este viernes fue la excepción ya que como todo viernes salían a jugar o hacer una actividad distinta los tres.

Daniel solo se dirigió a coger el transporte, esta vez quiso coger el Transmilenio (sistema de trasporte usado en la ciudad de Bogotá), se fue a la avenida Jiménez y espero el bus articulado, todos pasaban muy llenos pero no tenia opción que irse en uno de ellos, como era costumbre a Daniel le gustaba mucho escuchar su música como metal, rock o un poco de psicodelia mientras viaja.

Durante el trayecto hacia su casa el bus articulado iba a una velocidad impresionante pero de un momento a otro el bus articulado comenzó a pasarse los semáforos en rojo, los frenos fallaron y todas las personas estaban muy asustadas ya que delante de ellos estaban transitando los autos de occidente a oriente, el conductor hiso lo posible por no chocar pero ya era demasiado tarde un gran choque se origino y el bus articulado se volcó todos los que estaban en la zona sufrieron el accidente igualmente Daniel quien no se percato de lo sucedido fue un hecho que paso muy rápido pasa sus ojos.

Eran las 8.00 de la noche y los padres de Daniel y su hermano estaban preocupados por Daniel, intentaron llamar a su celular pero no respondía.

En el lugar del accidente llegaron varias ambulancias, policías y bomberos para atender a los heridos, el accidente ocasiono mucho tráfico vehicular, hubo 32 muertes en el accidente y uno que otro herido a excepción de Daniel aunque estaba herido no lograron despertarlo de su sueño, el impacto le ocasiono un coma temporal.

Mientras los padres y el hermano de Daniel no sabían dónde el estaba por las noticias apareció el reporte de un accidente ocurrido en la Caracas y claramente identificaron a las personas quienes se encontraron con el desafortunado destino de caer accidentados, el nombre de Daniel apareció y fue dirigido al hospital donde nació.

Miguel y Carlos también estaban viendo las noticias y se percataron de ello y por tanto se dirigieron al hospital a ver a su buen amigo.

Los padres y el hermano de Daniel y sus dos amigos se encontraron en el hospital, Daniel se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, solo él se encontraba dentro de sus sueños.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno continuo con la historia espero que os guste **

**Capitulo 2 Fantasía **

Daniel se encontraba en un profundo sueño, dentro estaba solo y negro a su alrededor, de pronto vio una luz blanca y se dirigió a ella, dentro de su sueño se encontraba muy herido y le fue muy difícil caminar hacia la luz. Al llegar a su alrededor se torno de vivos colores y pudo observar un pueblo, pero cayó al suelo por los dolores que tenia y su débil estado de salud.

En el mundo real la familia y sus dos amigos solo esperaban respuestas de los médicos, ellos claramente estaban sumamente preocupados por Daniel. Uno de los doctores se les acerco y dijo

-El joven ahora se encuentra en un coma temporal, no se sabe cuánto tiempo dure así pueden ser días, semanas o tal vez meses, pero procuraremos de curar su heridas tanto externas como internas.

La noticia afecto mucho a la familia, a Carlos y Miguel ya que veían a un ser querido desvanecerse y que jamás podrían volverlo a ver.

En el otro extremo Daniel comenzó a despertar ya que se había desmayado de sus dolores y su grave estado de salud.

-Daniel. En donde estoy, aaaa, demonios me duele todo el cuerpo, joder, necesito salir de aquí.

Mientras se encontraba acostado en una camilla muy pequeña para su tamaño alguien comenzó a entrar en la habitación y fue una enfermera pero a Daniel le causo mucha impresión.

-Daniel: En donde carajos estoy, una enfermera pero no es humana es un caballo o mejor dicho una poni, que está pasando (pensaba).

La enfermera se acerco al joven un poco nervioso ya que no sabía lo que era, le midió la temperatura, su presión arterial y como se hallaba de salud.

-Daniel: m m me encuentro bien de salud enfermera?

La enfermera se sorprendió ya que podía hablar, pensaba que era un animal o un mono pero sin pelo, pero ya después ella comenzó a tener confianza en él.

-Enfermera: s si, te encuentras bien ya estas fuera de peligro, tuviste muchas heridas pero ya fueron sanadas.

Daniel: Muchas gracias por atenderme y podrías decirme donde me encuentro ahora, estoy un poco confundido.

Enfermera: Pues ahora te encuentras en el hospital general de Poniville.

Daniel: Poniville? Jamás he escuchado de una ciudad o pueblo que se llame así, creo que estado fumando yerba, pero ni siquiera fumo, ni consumo drogas, no lo entiendo (pensaba).

Daniel había olvidado por completo sobre su antiguo gusto que fue ver My Little Pony, así que para él fue de gran sorpresa.

-Daniel: Pues nunca había escuchado de Poniville, pero cambiando de tema será posible irme de aquí- dijo un poco molesto

-Enfermera: saldrás mañana de aquí, te daremos de alta.

-Daniel: Excelente.

Mientras la enfermera se retiraba quedo el solo en el cuarto y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

-Daniel: Tan solo quiero que se acabe esta pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente el despertó sin dolor alguno, sus heridas sanaron pero se dio cuenta que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, no era más que la mera realidad, Daniel sintió hambre no había comido nada durante un Día, solo esperaba a que le trajeran algo de comer, así que él se dispuso a buscar su celular y sus audífonos entre su ropa que estaba en algunas partes cubierta de sangre, al encontrar sus dos más preciados objetos se dispuso a escuchar su preciada música, comenzó con Orion de Metallica su favorita de ese grupo, era una de esas canciones que a él le hubiera gustado que le toquen en su funeral, continuo con rock como por ejemplo Radiohead, Linkin Park, Coldplay, entre otros.

Mientras tarareaba y cantaba con energía sus canciones con sus ojos cerrados no se percato que en el cuarto comenzaron a entrar la enfermera con su desayuno y otros 6 ponis conocida por Equestria como los elementos de la armonía.

Daniel en su transe con sus ojos cerrados estuvo disfrutando de la buena música una bella inspiración para el alma, además cantándolas y le gustaba mucho hacerlo, de un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al notar el buen olor del desayuno que le trajeron, al abrirlos vio a la enfermera con su desayuno y otras 6 ponis, se sintió un poco molesto pero al mismo tiempo vergüenza y timidez.

-Daniel: h holaa.

-Todas al unisonó: Hola.

Daniel observo a las ponis con un poco de odio, aun conservaba su carácter de cruel y existencial.

Twilight: (sonrojada) cantas muy bonito.

Applejack: Romeo cantas muy hermoso.

Rainbow Dash. Eres asombroso.

Rarity: Que elegancia, es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Fluttershy: simplemente hermoso, decía muy sonrojada.

Pinkie pie: Asombroso, que eres, de dónde vienes, cantas mucho, te gustan los pasteles (decía esto mientras rompía con las leyes de la física)

-Daniel: y que se trae esta, y como le hace para hacer eso?

-Twilight: Es Pinkie siendo Pinkie y no sabremos como lo hace, es un misterio.

-Daniel: Fuck this I want to go from here. (Al a mierda esto me quiero ir de aquí)

-Rainbow: Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Daniel: nada, no dije nada y por cierto porque ellas están aquí?

-Enfermera: ellas son los elementos de la armonía y estarán encargadas de tu cuidado.

-Daniel: ni que yo fuera un niño pequeño, decía muy molesto.

-Twilight: la princesa celestia de equestria necesita verte en su castillo en Canterlot.

-Daniel: jajajajajaja, que si ire por supuesto que no, necesito volver de alguna forma a mi hogar, decía esto mientras recordaba su hogar, su familia al cual nunca quiso.

-Twilight: eres una cosa muy arrogante.

-Daniel: no soy cosa, decía ya esto último con ira, ya no las aguantaba más.

Twilight: Como sea, pero debes ir.

-Daniel: si voy me dejaran en paz?

-Twilight: no te podemos asegurar eso.

-Daniel: Iré con tal de que encuentre respuesta alguna de mi situación.

Pinkie pie: uju vamos.

Las chicas esperaron un momento mientras Daniel tomaba el desayuno el cual le supo a gloria, nunca había probado alimentos tan ricos.

-Daniel: estuvo delicioso, y por cierto gracias muchas enfermera…

-Enfermera: me llamo Redheart.

-Daniel: muchas gracias Redheart por curar mis heridas.

-Redheart: con gusto, fue un placer para mi poder ayudarte, dijo esto muy sonrojada.

El joven se levanto de la camilla que era muy pequeña para su tamaño, Rarity se impresiono no solo por su estatura sino por su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro en cuerina, un gabán, una camisa a cuadros aguamarina y unos zapatos convers.

-Rarity: wow que ropa, que elegancia jamás había visto ropa asi, es muy bonita, pero lástima que este machada de sangre, me gustaría que fueras a mi boutique para hacerte una nueva.

-Daniel: puede ser, además necesitare ropa nueva, no siempre eta con estas.

Twilight: es hora de irnos tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes para llegar lo más pronto posible a Canterlot.

-Daniel: (suspiro) pues bien que esperamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la estación Daniel estuvo todo el trayecto en silencio mientras escuchaba su preciada música, no quería decir absolutamente nada pero las mane 6 lo miraban con mucho misterio e intriga.

-Daniel: Que tanto me miran ellas, acaso que traigo, ostia solo quiero irme, hasta odio tener que regresar a mi insignificante mundo, esta realidad no está definida para m, pensaba.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes los 7 entraron para seguir un viaje muy largo, Daniel se sorprendió por el lujo del tren y su interior, lo único que hizo al llegar fue recostarse para seguir el viaje de tan solo 4 horas, tenía su música que le serviría para su entretenimiento mientras miraba por la ventana y observaba el paisaje.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste, estaré atento a sus recomendaciones, eso me ayudaría a crecer como escrito.  
**

**Capitulo 3 Conociéndonos **

Durante el viaje Daniel de un momento a otro fue interrumpido por Twilight quien quería hacerle unas preguntas.

-Twilight: (sonrojada) d discúlpame pero es que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, tengo muchas dudas sobre ti.

-Daniel: Y dime que es lo que me quieres preguntar.

-Twilight: Sobre que eres y quien eres, como vives, que edad tienes, tus pasatiempos, de dónde vienes, cosas así.

-Daniel: (suspiro) bien, me llamo Daniel, vengo de un planeta llamado tierra donde viven 7 000 000 000 personas las cuales para mí solo son unos gusanos destructivos y me cuento, tengo 16 años, estoy cursando el último año del bachillerato, me gusta leer, escuchar música, escribir, dibujar, soy ateo, no me gustan las fiestas, soy a veces solitario, tengo vacios que jamás serán llenados y soy muy existencialista.

-Twilight: Tiene cualidades idénticas a las mías como el de leer o escribir, pero he presenciado con sus palabras un tono de tristeza, veo que no es feliz del todo, pensaba.

-Twilight: Es genial que tengas gustos que a mí me gustan mucho como leer o escribir, podremos compartir conocimientos, sería estupendo.

-Daniel: Seria genial, decía esto con una cara de hipócrita.

-Daniel: Ya que saben algo de mí, yo debería saber algo de las 6.

-Twilight: Muy bien, me llamo Twilight Sparkle, tengo 18 años, soy bibliotecaria, represento el elemento de la armonía: la magia, me gusta escribir, leer, experimentar y soy la fiel alumna de la princesa Celestia, decía esto último con orgullo.

-Daniel: Que interesante.

-Twilight: Sigues tu Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash: Es necesario hacer esto?

-Twilight: por supuesto que sí.

-Rainbow: Esta bien, me llamo Rainbow Dash, tengo 18 años, soy una gran atleta, soy muy leal con mis amigas, son lo más preciado que tengo, soy la única poni en realizar la rain-plosión sónica , mi gran sueño es pertenecer a los Wonderbolts, jejeje vamos a hacer muy buenos amigos, dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

-Daniel: Interesante.

-Applejack: Hola dulzura, mi nombre es Applejack, tengo 19 años, tengo una granja llama Sweet Apple Acres donde vivo y cosecho muchas manzanas, soy 100% honesta y me gusta mucho ayudar a mis amigas en sus problemas.

-Daniel: De nuevo, que interesante.

-Rarity: Hola guapo, me llamo Rarity, tengo 19 años y soy una grandiosa diseñadora de modas, represento el elemento de la armonía: la generosidad y claramente me gustaría hacerte nueva ropa sería un gran reto para mí.

-Pinkie Pie: Ahora yo, ahora yo, me llamo 17 años, me gustan los dulces, los pasteles, las fiestas me encantan las fiestas, represento el elemento de la armonía: la risa, y hare todo lo posible con tal de que te gusten mis fiestas Danny.

-Daniel: Solo quiero que se acabe el tormento, Dios como extraño mi antigua vida, no puedo soportar un mundo de colores, solo respira profundo y sígueles la corriente. Pensaba.

-Fluttershy: ammm em hola, me llamo Fluttershy.

-Daniel: mm como dijiste que te llamabas, no te escuche.

-Fluttershy: me llamo Fluttershy, decía muy pero muy tímida, sus mejillas estaban muy rojos.

-Daniel: Fluttershy mmm es un bonito nombre.

Fluttershy se sonrojo mucho más.

-Daniel: que acabe de decir, esta realidad me está afectado el cerebro, no se pero siempre pienso que esto ya lo he visto en alguna parte, pensaba, Daniel un no se acordaba de su gusto por el programa.

-Fluttershy: amm bueno, tengo 19 años, represento el elemento de la armonía: la bondad, me gusta mucho cuidar de los animalitos son muy tiernos, los paisajes los miro detalladamente, observo su belleza y como acabaste de notar soy un poco tímida.

-Daniel: Ufff, al fin se termino esto, pero no se este sentimiento de no querer odiarlas, me están agradando y a parte son bonitas y no soy zoofilico, pensaba.

-Daniel: Me es bueno conocerlas a las 6.

-Twilight: También para nosotras es bueno conocerte y pues ahora te quiero hacer más preguntas.

Twilight trae consigo con magia una libreta y un lápiz para anotar lo que dice el joven humano, mientras las otras se sientan para escuchar y observar el interrogatorio.

-Twilght: No me dijiste lo que eras

-Daniel: Bien lo que ustedes pueden observar es que soy un humano, un bípedo, un pariente cercado de los simios.

-Twilight: wow humanos solo los había escuchado y leído como mitos y que hacen ustedes los humanos.

Daniel se puso a recordar cómo es la vida del hombre, todos son iguales cumpliendo una misma función, pasando de institución en institución, sin legado alguno.

-Daniel: Pues bueno veras, somos muchos viviendo en un pequeño mundo donde los recursos escasean, hacemos las mismas actividades todos los días, tenemos pocos espacios para divertirnos, solo estamos para el trabajo o el estudio, algunos son desdichados como yo en un mundo que cada día se desploma y se enferma, somos el pero mal existente en el universo, traemos enfermedades, guerras, pestes, muertes, al decir esto estaba deprimido, era la absoluta verdad.

Las 6 ponis que estaban en la sala del tren se sorprendieron, nunca se habían imaginado un mundo así, les ocasiono mucho miedo.

-Daniel: Pero toda cosa tiene su lado bueno, unos pocos nos ayudamos entre sí para curar a otros, dejamos legados que son buenos, nos ayudan a crecer como personas pero siempre existe alguien que lo cambia todo, pero bueno así es la vida.

Twilight cambio de pregunta rápidamente ya que el joven se estaba poniendo un poco triste, pero ella jamás entendería su situación, quería conmoverlo pero no era el momento indicado.

-Twilight: cambiemos de pregunta, mmm que comen los humanos?

-Daniel: bues bueno generalmente como frutas, verduras, harinas y carnes

Todas al unisonó: carnes?

Todas se alejaron del humano muy asustadas ya que pensaban que él se las iba a comer.

-Daniel: Este carnes como pollo o pescado.

Rainbow: Uff por poco pensé que tendría que matarte.

-Daniel: pues yo jamás me atrevería a comer unas ponis tan bonitas….

Todas se sonrojaron mucho pero Daniel en su mente se interrogaba.

-Daniel: Que me está pasando?

Twilight y las otras chicas le hicieron muchas preguntas durante dos horas, Daniel cada vez las respondía sin ningún odio ya se acostumbraba a la realidad en la que estaba.

Pero para terminar Rainbow Dash le hizo una última pregunta, quería saber si en su mundo existían los deportes o algo relacionado con ello y pues bueno contaba cosas bellas sobre su mundo ya que el siempre fue muy pesimista pero quiso cambiar por la situación en la que se encontraba

-Rainbow Dash: oye en tu mundo existen y practican algún deporte?

-Daniel: si por supuesto, existen muchos deportes pero el más popular es el futbol, todo el mundo lo practica, muchos países compiten por clasificar a un evento deportivo llamado copa mundial de futbol, donde demuestra que país es el mejor del mundo, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a jugarlo.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy sorprendida y quería saber más de ese deporte ya que como toda una atleta le seria de buen gusto practicarlo

-Rainbow: eso suena fantástico, pero yo no sabía que un cerebrito como tu practicara algo como eso.

-Daniel: Cerebrito?

-Rainbow: Si eres como Twilight en cierto sentido por los gustos.

-Daniel: Que lea o escriba no significa que sea cerebrito, solo es un gusto que resalta en mí, tengo muchos.

-Rainbow: jejeje como sea Danny, te puedo llamar así?

-Daniel: Me gusta.

Ya finalizadas las preguntas aun quedaba 1 hora de viaje, así que Daniel se sentó, puso su música mientras observaba el paisaje, la canción le fue muy bella para el (si quieren pongan esta canción de Pink Floyd, /watch?v=8oGwCNdnpO0 ) era la canción ideal para observar su alrededor, cantaba la música rock sentimental como Bitter Sweet Symphony o Lost Love de Judas Priest, muchas ideas se surgieron en su cabeza, el comenzó a sentir que algo le faltaba, amor, el pasado lo atormentaba todos los días al no saber que esa persona lo quería pero el la rechazo, se decía a si mismo lo estúpido que era y que jamás en su vida conseguiría algo igual.

Entre sus pensamientos algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no le gustaba recordar su pasado, dejaba muchas cicatrices de por vida, extrañaba a sus dos únicos amigos Carlos y Miguel quienes lo aceptaron tal y como es, el resto solo eran mugre.

A Twilight le gusto mucho saber sobre el humano, en ciertas ocasiones pensó igual que él pero el amor y la amistad de sus amigas le cambiaron su vida, pero igualmente jamás experimento el amor verdadero, solo se dedicaba a sus estudios y nada más.

Mientras Daniel observaba el atardecer Twilight se le acerco ya que lo vio muy triste y le pregunto:

-Twilight: Porque estas llorando, dime qué te pasa.

-Daniel: no, no es nada solo me entro mugre en los ojos.

-Twilight: Mientes Danny, algo te pasa.

-Daniel: Solo que he cometido muchos errores en la vida, recuerdo muchas cosas del pasado que me gustaría arreglar pero ya es imposible y el poder llenar los huecos de mi corazón, me he sentido bastantemente solo.

Twilight abrasa a Daniel, ella solo comenzaba a tener aprecio por el joven, creía que era capaz de entenderse con él.

-Twilight: Te entiendo, también pase por muchas cosas parecidas a las tuyas y pues también tengo huecos, no somos seres perfectos pero debes buscar eso hasta lo imposible, eso que te falta para hacerte feliz.

Al joven le parecieron muy conmovedoras esas palabras, fue algo inspirador, solo trataba de buscar respuesta alguna a su cuestión.

-Daniel: Algún día la encontrare, así este demasiado cerca de mí pero jamás cometeré los mismos errores del pasado.

Daniel se recostó sobre el regazo de Twilight y ella muy sonrojada pero feliz al mismo tiempo al haber encontrado eso algo faltante en su vida, en su corazón.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que se veían como una bonita pareja.

-Applejack: awww se ven muy tiernos.

Fluttershy: Que lindos se ven.

Pinkie Pie: Muy tiernos pero no sabía que Twilight le estaba cayendo.

Rarity. Bellos, se ven muy bellos juntos.

Rainbow: uyy muy picarona, jejeje no sabía eso de Twilight.

Daniel solo esperaba llegar a Canterlot para encontrar respuesta alguna sobre su situación, ver a sus dos amigos que tenia y que estimaba mucho y él poder encontrar eso que le haría cambiar su vida.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Perdon por el atraso del fic pero ahora tengo el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, Espero que os sea de su agrado y bien si mas preámbulos comencemos. **

**Capitulo 4 the moon**

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche en Equestria, hacía falta poco para que la princesa de la noche levantara la luna en el firmamento, mientras el joven dormía una pequeña siesta las mane 6 solo lo observaban mientras dormía.

**Sueno de Daniel**

Todo era vacío solo apenas mostraba los cimientos de los grandes rascacielos donde los hombres ya no los habitaban, no existía vida salvo el, se preguntaba el porqué no hay nadie en un gran ciudad, se encontraba con viejos harapos que apenas lo abrigaban del frío y de la lluvia que comenzó a precipitar rápidamente mientras encontraba a su familia y sus amigos, intento en todos los lugares pero no encontró a nadie, solo se postro en un puente. Mientras veía el río fluir, no tenia esperanza alguna, que haría un hombre solo en el mundo, solo se lanzo para acabar con su existencia.

**Fin del sueno**

Las mane 6 miraban al joven, este sudando mucho y asiendo gestos dormido, así que decidieron despertarlo ya que habían llegado a Canterlot.

-Rarity: Querido despierta ya llegamos, levántate.

-Daniel: que, que pasa ya llegamos?

-Twilight: Así es Danny hemos llegado a Canterlot.

-Daniel: Fue un viaje muy largo pero al fin, espero que vuestras princesas tenga una solución con lo mío.

-Twilight: Así es, ellas son muy sabias, estoy segura que encontraran solución a tu problema.

Las mane 6 y el joven se dispusieron a ir al gran castillo mientras observaban los alrededores de Canterlot.

Por un lado Rarity se fascinaba mucho al ir a Canterlot y conocer a los ponis más sofisticados y por supuesto conocer el sobrino de la princesa Celestia, Fluttershy solo quería observar los exóticos animales que abundan en los grandes jardines y bosques de Canterlot, Pinkie Pie festejar y hacer feliz a lo ponis de Canterlot que eran muy amargados con sus sofisticadas fiestas las cuales no tenían gracia alguna, Applejack solo podía observar los grandes manjares pero ninguno hechos de manzana, siempre anhelo vender sus productos y ganar mucho dinero para su granja, Rainbow Dash solo quería conocer a los wonderbolts pero no se encontraban en Canterlot, tenían misiones en otras partes de Equestria y Twilight el volver a ver a su princesa y maestra.

Las 6 querían ir a la gran gala del galope que se celebraría dentro de poco en Canterlot. Tan solo Daniel miro su alrededor y solo le recordó algo, que se encontraba en pleno siglo XVIII, los castillos, las comidas, la moda, estaban muy atrasados a comparación con los humanos.

-Daniel: emm Twilight en que año estamos?

-Twilight: Es el año 1012 por?

-Daniel: 1012?, leches es mucho, que digo poco.

-Twilight: en qué año están los humanos?

-Daniel: pues ahora estamos en el año 2012

-Rainbow Dash: vaya eso es muchísimo tiempo, deben de estar más avanzados que nosotros.

-Daniel: así es tenemos mucha tecnología, así como esto que llevo en la mano.

-Fluttershy: emm y esa pequeña caja negra que ilumina y hace sonidos que es.

-Daniel: está pequeña caja se llama celular, es un aparato electrónico que te permite hablar con otras personas a distancias cercanas o muy lejanas, además de tomar fotos, juegos y música.

Mientras ensenaba su celular las 6 ponis quedaron sorprendidas por esa pequeña caja, era como magia para sus ojos. Al llegar al castillo fueron recibidas por la princesa Celestia, que con alegría y gozo les dio un caluroso abrazo, atrás se encontraba el humano, Celestial se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos un humano, solo pensaba que eran una leyenda, un cuento de hadas.

-Celestia: Bienvenido humano a mi reino, Equestria.

-Daniel: El gusto es mío y por cierto no me digas humano solo llámame Daniel.

-Celestial: Como digas Daniel.

-Daniel: Twilight me dijo que tú eras muy sabia y que podrías encontrar solución a mi problema, el cual es el porqué llegue aquí y como regreso a mi "insignificante" mundo.

-Celestia: La respuesta la tendrás pero no ahora, solo deja que el tiempo encuentre la respuesta.

-Celestial: Ahora solo vallan a dormir, uno de mis soldados les asignara habitación.

Twilight: Oye princesa Celestia y la princesa luna?.

-Celestia: estaba levantando la luna, ya vendrá.

El soldado llevo a las ponis a sus respectivas habitaciones y dejo al joven humano en una habitación con un balcón que daba buena vista al reino y a la luna.

El joven humano se dispuso a dormir, la cama era grande y justa para su tamaño, pero muchas imágenes rondaban en su cabeza, en su mente, el recordaba a su familia y amigos y se cuestionaba el cómo llego hasta Equestria, se levanto y fue hacia el balcón y solo miro a la luna con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos, el joven salió de su habitación y dar un paseo para conocer el castillo, recorrido todo el lugar hasta llegar a un bello jardín ubicada en la parte alta del castillo y solo se acostó para ver la belleza de la luna.

La princesa Luna después de levantar la luna se dispuso a comer un poco, al rato la princesa Celestia llego y le dijo:

-Mi querida hermana Twilight y sus amigas han llegado al castillo y han traído consigo a un humano que llego aquí accidentalmente.

-Luna: Dices que un humano, pero si solo son una leyenda, un cuento de hadas.

-Celestia: Así es hermana, también dije lo mismo pero lo vi, si quieres puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, está en la habitación principal.

-Luna: Estoy emocionada, quiero verlo, saber como es.

La princesa Luna recorrió el pasillo y miro las habitaciones donde estaban durmiendo las 6 ponis hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

-Luna: Que bien, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Luna al entrar vio la puerta semiabierta y no encontró al humano.

-Luna: Mi hermana me ha mentido, o puede ser que salido de la habitación, iré a buscarlo.

Luna recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar al último punto donde no busco el jardín y por supuesto lo encontró tendido en el suelo aun despierto mirando el firmamento.

Tan solo luna se acerco al joven y se sentó a su lado.

-Luna: emm hola joven humano.

-Daniel: Hola.

Luna se sorprendió, de pequeña su hermana le contaba muchas historias acerca de los humanos y era la primera vez que veía uno, tan solo la princesa Luna se quedo mirándolo con asombro.

-Daniel: Que tanto me miras.

-Luna: (sonrojada) amm lo siento es que jamás había visto un humano por tanto me causa asombro.

-Daniel: mm ya, también me acusó impresión ver pegasos y unicornios que en mi mundo son considerados leyendas.

-Luna: increíble.

-Luna: y joven humano como te llamas

-Daniel: me llamo Daniel y tú?

-Luna: Me llamo Luna y soy la princesa de la noche y por supuesto traigo la luna y las estrellas.

-Daniel: Eso es maravilloso.

Daniel solo se quedaba observando la luna y las estrellas, el jamás había visto tanta hermosura en la noche.

-Luna: y que es lo que tanto miras.

-Daniel: Solo miro la luna, las estrellas, la noche, para mí me es bella, es fuente de inspiración, de sentimientos, de música, de amor, es la primera vez que veo la luna brillar tanto y mas las estrellas que no se ven en mi mundo, es mucha contaminación que no permite ver la hermosura de las estrellas brillar en el firmamento.

Tan solo luna quedo estupefacta por las palabras del joven, siempre pensaba que las noches eran feas donde cada poni solo se disponía a dormir y no disfrutar de la noche, todas las cosas o las actividades las hacían por el día, siempre envidiaba a su hermana por ello.

-Luna: (sonrojada) y dime en tu mundo los humanos disfrutan mucho de la noche?

-Daniel: Por supuesto en ciertas ocasiones hacemos fiestas de cumpleaños o por logros o metas alcanzadas, en meses especiales como octubre celebramos Halloween donde los niños van disfrazados y piden dulces de casa en casa y en diciembre donde las ciudades se iluminan con las luces navideñas y por las noches con la familia o amigos disfrutamos de grandes banquetes.

-Luna: Es muy interesante, me gustaría algún día poder visitar tu mundo.

-Daniel: Pues si mi mundo tiene sus cosas bellas y buenas y sus cosas feas y malas, nada es perfecto y por cierto es un duro trabajo traer la luna, una luna llena de secretos y penas que no sabe estar callada, las confesiones mas secretas las cuenta a los poetas de madrugada y cuando amanece ella desaparece, llena de lagrimas sin entender nada, en su penitencia llora, llora y llora hasta volverse delgada.

Aquellas palabras del joven pusieron a la princesa feliz, jamás habían dicho algo sobre su labor, sobre su luna y sus estrellas, comenzó a enamorarse del joven hasta que de un momento a otro ella le dio un enorme beso en su boca.

La noche se apodero de la escena hasta que el beso termino los dos se miraban las caras una de satisfacción y alegría y la otra de remordimiento y confusión, el joven solo pensaba de lo bien del beso pero solo encontró un error los ponis y los humanos no se llevan bien como pareja se creía así mismo un zoofilico y por supuesto comenzó a mirar mal a la princesa luna.

-Luna: (sonrojada) emm lo siento mucho, no era mi intención solo es que…me deje llevar por el momento lo lamento mucho, perdón.

-Daniel: No te preocupes con tal de que nadie se entere de lo que paso, dijo esto con un tono de molestia, pero bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir no crees?

-Luna: Para ti sí, pero yo tengo que hacer guardia.

-Daniel: Bien me marchare solo procurare que esa escena que en el olvido.

El joven se dirigió a su cuarto mientras la princesa luna se dirigió a la torre de vigilancia donde pasaría la noche vigilando los alrededores; muchos pensamientos se encontraban en la cabeza del joven, no podía pensar que pudiera ser amado por otros seres, pero no sintió emoción alguna con ella, aun tenía un poco de maldad en su corazón, el oven al llega a su habitación solo se dispuso a dormir pero la imagen de la escena rondaba mucho por su cabeza, no se creía a si mismo tener dichas aventuras.

-Daniel: Solo espero poder salir de aquí, solo tendré que esperar la respuesta. (suspiro) me preguntare como será mi vida el día de mañana. pffff.

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 Cambiar, recordar y ser otro**

**He vuelto con otro capitulo mas perdón por la tardanza, ya mañana otro capitulo, espero que os guste. **

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Equestria, la princesa Celestia como siempre levantaba el sol para dar inicio al día, mientras la princesa Luna ocultaba su luna para luego irse a descansar. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y las mane 6 comenzaron a despertar.

-Twilight: Buenos días chicas, como amanecieron?

-Applejack: Muy bien Twilight, que camas tan cómodas.

-Rarity: Fue una noche muy confortante, una maravilla.

-Fluttershy: Fue estupendo, nunca había dormido tan bien.

-Pinkie Pie: Fue asombroso, jeje además de usar las cama como trampolín

-Rainbow Dash: Amanecí bien, pero Twilight porque nos levantamos tan temprano, decía mientras se desperezaba.

-Twilight: No podemos quedarnos aquí, seria de lo mejor pero no tenemos deberes que nos esperan en Poniville, ahora tenemos que ir a tomar el desayuno para irnos, y por cierto donde esta Daniel?

-Rarity: Creería que aun sigue durmiendo.

-Twilight: Bien, iré a despertarlo mientras vallan al comedor, las espera la princesa Celestia.

Mientras bajaban a tomar el desayuno, Twilight se dirigió al cuarto del humano, al llegar solo vio tendido al joven aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Twilight: Que bello se le ve durmiendo, pero tengo que despertarlo, la princesa hará algo con él, oye Danny despierta, ya está el desayuno, las chicas y la princesa te están esperando.

-Daniel: No me molestes, tengo sueño

Tan solo Twilight utilizo su magia para quitarle las cobijas, solo vio al joven aun con sus ropa puesta, se creía a si misma que era muy raro ver a alguien dormir con ropa ya que todos los ponis solo usaban ropa para ocasiones casuales o importantes.

-Daniel: Porque me despiertas, ya estas igual que mi madre.

-Twilight: Es hora de desayunar, a menos que no quieras nada.

-Daniel: Bien, bien, ya bajo, todo por comer no comí nada el día de ayer.

La poni solo dio un gesto de aprobación, salió del cuarto para estar en el comedor con las demás.

El chico se hacía muchos cuestionamientos si esta vida es igual de monótona a la vida humana, si todos en este lugar realizaban las mismas acciones todos los días, si eran maquinas, eso pensaba.

El joven humano solo se dirigió al largo comedor, se imaginaba uno así y por supuesto no podía faltar la gran variedad de alientos para comer, solo pensó a s mismo que como caballos, ponis solo comían pasto, eno y tomaban agua, pero no en la gran mesa variedad de alientos hechos a base de manzana, pies de manzana, buñuelos de manzana, pasteles, muffins , jugos todo de manzana, también sándwich de girasol o de rosas lo que le pareció extraño, eno frito, aun mas extraño para sus ojos pero se veía extremadamente delicioso, solo se quedo en un estado inerte pensando y vio los manjares.

-Aplejack: oye, te pasa algo caramelo?

-Daniel: emm este, no, no me pasa nada.

El chico solo se sentó para probar algo, las manzanas no eran su fruta favorita el hambre hace cualquier cosa, el solo pensaba y pensaba, sus desayunos no eran así, solo los ricos pueden hacer cosas como estas, todos los días el probar un pan con una taza caliente de chocolate, algunas veces cambiaba, un buen queso, unos buenos huevos o un buen tamal, pero no una gran variedad de la cual escoger.

Solo probó un buñuelo de manzana y un buen jugo de manzana, fueron paladares para sus papilas gustativas, era lo más delicioso que había probado, pero se mantenía serio en la mesa y todas las ponis lo miraban extraño.

Al término del buen manjar solo dieron paso para irse hacia poniville.

-Twilight: Es hora de partir princesa Celestia.

-Celestia: Muy bien chicas es hora y Twilight el humano ira con ustedes, el podría aprender algo sobre nosotras, el cómo vivimos y por supuesto aprender sobre la amistad. Mi hermana y yo hemos creado un amuleto para ti joven humano que te permitirá transformarte en un poni, así que esto es tuyo.

El chico tomo con sus manos un amuleto con grandes incrustaciones de oro y diamante en forma de herradura pero no quería ponérselo solo quería ser él y nada más, pero poco después salió la Princesa Luna para despedirse de las chicas y de humano.

-Celestia: Vienes a despedirte de ellas y el humano?

-Luna: Así es hermana y también para saber si funciono el amuleto que hicimos, asi que póntelo.

-Daniel: bien lo hare, solo por simple curiosidad de cómo quedare, espero que no falle.

Así que Daniel se puso el amuleto, pero pasado el minuto no obtuvo resultados hasta que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la apariencia de un poni macho, al finalizar el proceso las princesas vieron buenos resultados con su invento, funcionaba a la perfección, los ojos de las presentes miraban al nuevo Daniel con asombro, solo veían a un poni macho aun conservando su ropa, de pelaje celeste, una crin combinada con gris y negro, unos ojos grises claros, unas alasy una cutiemark bastante extraña una rosa negra marchita, lo que veían sus ojos era un bello Pegaso.

-Daniel: Que es esto, mis pies, mis manos, mi nariz, mi boca, que me paso.

-Celestia: Tranquilízate dentro de poco te acostumbraras al cambio, debes permanecer así, no queremos causar conmoción en Equestria por tu llegada, se que en Poniville y aquí en Canterlot se enteraron de tu presencia por no podemos seguir expandiendo la noticia, grandes enemigos pueden usarte o causarte daño.

-Luna: te vez muy bien Danny y por cierto como te vas a llamar de ahora en adelante.

-Twilight: le dijo Danny, pensé que las princesas eran serias pero veo que no, solo le decimos así por cariño.

-Daniel: emm este pues realmente no lo sé, mmm, déjeme haber mmm, ya lo tengo me llamare Bitter Spirit, que os parece.

-Rainbow: Es un buen nombre, bueno al parecer.

-Pinkie Pie: Me gusta

-Twilight: Esta bien, pero me intriga tu cutiemark es algo extraña, me pregunto que significara.

-Applejack: Te queda muy bien caramelo.

-Rarity: si, esta bien.

-Fluttershy: emm, si te gusta a ti, a mi también.

-Celestia: Es hora de partir pequeñas ponis y también tu Bitter Spirit y por cierto tratare de encontrar solución a tu problema, he podido solucionar muchos pero este me es difícil pero hare el intento y tu también trata de recordar, las respuestas siguen en tu interior.

-Mane 6: Hasta luego princesas.

-Princesas: Hasta luego

Las mane 6 y Bitter Spirit nuevamente se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, otro viaje largo les espera.

* * *

En tanto en la tierra las cosas iban e mal en peor, la situación que vive Daniel en su coma es grave, muchas fachas pocos reparos, tanto Miguel y Carlos extrañaban a su buen amigo, si el grupo no sería lo mismo, pero se preguntaban sobre lo que estaría haciendo en sus sueños, que estaría experimentando o viviendo, igualmente sus padres y su hermano pensaban que lo iban a perder para siempre.

* * *

Durante el viaje en tren Bitter experimento con su nuevo cuerpo, noto unas grandes alas y se emociono por el hecho de que muchas veces soñó con volar, todos los hombres tiene la posibilidad de volar pero gracias a las maquinas, los aviones, los zeppelín, entre otros pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir en ellos.

Intento tras intento fallaba, hacia lo posible con tal de usar sus alas pero no podía, las chicas solo lo miraban mientras intentaban volar, solo querían soltar unas pocas risas pero no lo hacían delante de él, pero Rainbow Dash se sentía mal por el todo Pegaso que no pueda volar no es Pegaso y es una gran deshonra, quería enseñarle como volar y usar sus alas adecuadamente y por supuesto quería estar con él, además le recordaba los mismos problemas que Flutttershy cuando era pequeña.

-Rainbow: oye Danny, digo Bitter si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a usas tus alas.

-Bitter: No es necesidad yo puedo solo.

-Rainbow: Como quieras, pero si necesitas ayuda me la pides.

-Bitter: Esta bien.

Otra vez intento tras intento en seguida de fracaso tras fracaso, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo solo pensaba que no podía volar tan alto o tan bajo, no era del todo profesional como Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy tan solo no quería pedirle ayuda a ninguna de las dos. Por otro lado le preocupaba que quedara desnudo sin sus ropas, pero la transformación las incluyo, aunque todos los ponis están sin ropas pues no debía causarle gran preocupación.

Daniel pensaba de una cosa positiva del cambio y es que sus ojos se recuperaron, no tenia problema alguno para ver, siempre dependía de los lentes el cual disgustaba usarlos pero noto que al llegar a esta realidad no las traía, se cuestionaba el porqué llego aquí y que le sucedió en su otra vida, muchas imágenes llegaron a su mente, un accidente, fuego y sangre.

Dentro de poco dejo de practicar ya que se estaba lastimando por las fuertes caídas y también algo graciosas lo que hizo reír a las chicas.

-Twilight: Es un poni muy lindo, mm tratare de que duerma en mi casa esta noche ya que no tiene dónde hospedarse y por supuesto contarnos cosas, pensaba.

-Rainbow: Solo espero que me pida ayuda, me gustaría pasar un tiempo con el conocerlo mejor, es muy lindo como poni, pensaba con mucha euforia.

-Pinkie pie: Como toda tradición mia voy a darle una fiesta de bienvenida, espero poder alegrar su vida, pensaba.

-Rarity: Es un humano rarity, aunque es muy lindo siendo un poni, solo espero hacerle nueva ropa para él, pensaba

-Fluttershy: Es muy lindo pero alguien como yo no tendría nada con él, pensaba.

-Applejack: Esa transformación fue muy radical, es muy lindo, pero su cutiemark es extraña, pero no importa tratare de caerle muy bien, pensaba.

Las 6 ponis no decían ni una sola palabra, solo se veían unas a otras o mirando a Bitter mientras este solo observaba por la ventana un poco pensativo.

-Bitter: Ya me canse de usar esta forma me quitare esto, demonios, no tengo manos no puedo agarrar nada solo tengo estos cascos, mierda, pensaba con gran enfado.

-Bitter: Me lleva, maldición.

-Rainbow: Que pasa necesitas de mi ayuda, ji ji, decía mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Bitter: Como hacen para usar estos cascos, no puedo agarrar nada con ellos, extraño mis manos.

-Rainbow: Solo hazlo así, decía mientras tomaba con sus cascos un objeto cualquiera.

De nuevo en la desesperación surge otra vez el intento y el fracaso, intentaba tomar algo con sus casco pero nada, Rainbow solo le decía que lo tomara como si fueran sus manos pero ningún éxito, el enojo, se estaba apoderando de él, muchas veces en su vida anterior las cosas no salían como quería o se enojaba por vivir en un mundo de mierda, pero esta vez no lo hizo no era humano era otro y por tanto de muchos fracasos surge la victoria, se concentro y por supuesto obtuvo resultado pudo tomar un objeto con sus cascos lo cual es imposible.

Pudo con esto tomar su celular y sus audífonos, pero vio un celular muerto, ya no podía escuchar su buena música para pasar el rato solo tenía el paisaje y ellas nada más.

* * *

Ya era medio día y pronto llegaron a Poniville, Bitter solo se encontró con el mismo pueblo que vio cuando llego a este mundo pero se cuestionaba en donde iba a quedarme mientras encontraba la respuesta su problema, su cabeza giraba en torno a la palabra accidente pero no tenía idea de que accidente, solo pensaba en volver y encontrarse con Carlos y Miguel sus dos viejos amigos.

-Bitter: Bien ahora que llegamos mi pregunta es la siguiente, en donde me quedare?

-Twilight y Rainbow Dash querían decirle que se quedaran en sus casas pero Rainbow rápidamente le invito.

-Rainbow: y que tal, porque no te quedas en mi casa, digo si tu quieres.

-Bitter: sueña bien y por supuesto me podrías enseñar a volar me rindo necesito de tu ayuda.

-Twilight: No puede ser se me adelanto y yo que quería compartir muchas cosas estando cerca de él.

-Rainbow: Muy bien Rainbow Dash, sí que emoción, pensaba.

-Applejack: Bueno es hora de volver con las labores en la granja Apple adiós.

-Pinkie Pie: O yo también tengo que irme, tengo que preparar algo muy importante, adiós.

-Rarity: Igualmente me despido, tengo muchas labores que hacer y claro tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita, adiós.

-Fluttershy: También los dejo tengo que alimentar a Ángel y al resto de animalitos, me necesitan, adiós.

-Twilight: Pues bueno también me ire, Spike me está esperando en casa y además tengo que leer unas cosas, adiós Rainbow, adios Bitter.

-Bitter y Rainbow: Adios.

-Rainbow: Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo, ven si quieres te puedo enseñar todo el lugar.

-Bitter: Esta bien.

Mientras iban paseando Rainbow le mostraba todo el lugar, todos los ponis nunca habían visto a Bitter y por supuesto le dieron la bienvenida, paseando algunos ponis poseían un rumor sobre un humano en estas tierras, sobre una leyenda viviente. Terminado de mostrar los lugares Rainbow llevo a Bitter hasta su casa.

-Rainbow: hemos llegado a mi hermosa casa, que te parece.

-Bitter: Este pues, no la veo.

-Rainbow: Solo mira arriba y la veras.

-Bitter: Haber, ooo ya, ya la veo, nunca había visto una casa en el cielo, genial.

Rainbow sube pero Bitter no puede ya que aun no sabe usar de sus alas, tan solo Rainbow tomo a Bitter de su cintura, lo elevo lo más alto y lo dejo caer.

-Bitter: Espera que haces, me voy a matar, mierda.

Intento tras intento siempre hay una victoria aleteo sus alas lo más rápido posible para no caer al suelo y por supuesto del pánico sus alas actuaron, estaba volando.

-Rainbow: Felicidades ahora puedes volar, si vez que era muy fácil.

-Bitter: Este sí, pero a la próxima no hagas eso, casi me matas del susto, menos mal poseo alas para volar, pero que forma es esa de aprender a volar. La expresión de Bitter paso de seria a feliz por fin tuvo victoria en algo que deseo por mucho tiempo.

-Rainbow: Cuando tienes miedo o caes, tus impulsos te obligaron a que aletearas sus alas lo más rápido posible además tienes unas alas idénticas a las mías y por tanto te permitieron volar.

-Bitter: Valla forma de aprender, es la forma más suicida que he visto, pero no importa me gustaría seguir volando siempre soñé con volar, algunos de los mis han volado.

-Rainbow: Pero los humanos no tiene alas o si?

-Bitter: no, volamos por medio de maquinas que nos llevan más arriba de las nubes, hasta el espacio, mm aquí las nubes están bastante cerca.

-Rainbow: Wow eso es genial no se quedan atrás.

-Bitter: o que interesante puedo pisar las nubes sin caerme.

-Rainbow: Así es tontito todos los ponis Pegaso pueden caminar sobre las nubes.

-Bitter: y que tal unas carreritas, te le mides.

-Rainbow: Si por supuesto.

Tuvieron una agradable tarde unas buenas carreritas que al final las terminaría ganando Rainbow Dash, ya cansados el humano solo le expreso un agradecimiento a ella, un abraso por su ayuda, ella tan solo se sumergió en sus pensamientos y una tenue sonrojes en sus mejillas aparecía, mucha dicha contenía.

-Bitter: Vamos a casa estoy un poco cansado.

-Rainbow: Vamos.

El pegaso Bitter al entrar vio el interior muy bonito pero su mirada se fijo en unos libros cuyas portadas decían Daring Do y el tesoro de la piedra de Zafiro o Daring Do y el cáliz del grifo entre otros, todos aquellos libros se asemejan a una sola cosa en la tierra, el personaje Indiana Jones.

-Bitter: wow, hay muchas cosas que en la tierra son iguales aquí pero con distinto nombre, personalidad o genero, que interesante.

Ya de noche comieron un poco para calmar el hambre para luego dormir, Bitter no sabía donde dormir hasta que se decidió por el sofá que para su espalda era muy incómoda.

-Bitter: Dormiré aquí en ese sofá.

-Rainbow: Oye no, ese sofá te hará mucha incomodidad, emm pues porque no vienes a dormir a mi cama, decía sonrojada.

-Bitter: Los dos en tu cama?

-Rainbow: Emm, este si.

-Bitter: Me da pena dormir con ella ero este sofá es muy incomodo y dormir en el piso ni de chiste, pensaba, emmm, pues si.

-Rainbow. Perfecto, decía con mucha alegría.

Ya los dos acostados en la cama solo se dieron las espaldas, Rainbow Dash pensaba sobre él y como caerle, ponis como él no se ven todos los días, mientras que Daniel recordó algo muy importante antes de llegar aquí, le sonó muchas veces la palabra accidente y recordó, viajando en el Transmilenio, muy lleno, toda las personas calladas o mirando a su alrededor, una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, el choque, el fuego, la sangre.

-Bitter: Recordé el choque mientras viajaba, entonces debo estar en un coma, pero porque sueño con esto? es tan real el sueño, pensaba confundido, bueno es hora de dormir el día no estuvo malo después de todo, espero que sean así toso los días, la vida monótona no existe aquí, pensaba.

**Estoy realizando ocs de algunos personajes que incluire en la historia para que ustedes tengan una imagen de como son, en el otro capitulo dare el link para que observen las imagenes por el momento, asi que los veo en otro fic.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Otro capitulo espero que os guste y os deseo a todos feliz navidad **

**Capitulo 6 Bienvenida**

Durante mucho tiempo en un lugar muy remoto de Equestria se alza un pequeño reino cuyos habitantes eran una variación de los ponis, solo que estos se diferenciaban de una sola cosa eran carentes de crin y por supuesto similares a los insectos, obedecían las ordenes de su reina Chrysalis la más grande de todas y con una maldad infinita, por mucho tiempo ella estudio e investigo como llevar a cabo su plan, el de gobernar toda Equestria, solo decía que era el único lugar donde el amor era infundido por todos los ponis, era el lugar donde el amor era infinito, era el alimento y poder de los chagelings. Había diseñado un plan, de sus investigaciones se dio cuenta de un matrimonio en unos meses llevado a cabo en Canterlot, donde se apoderaría de la futura princesa del reino de Cristal Cadence y robaría su amor para usarla en contra de Celestia y derrotarla, dichas investigaciones fueron el fruto de su más valiosa espía quien averiguaba los acontecimientos más importantes, muy sigilosa, astuta y por supuesto como una chageling se transformaba en una bella poni comportándose como tal descubriendo nuevo puntos débiles para acabar con la paz y la armonía en Equestria.

* * *

Otra mañana muy bella en toda Equestria, los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de Bitter Spirit haciéndolo despertar, con sus ojos abiertos vio el bello rostro de Rainbow Dash iluminada por los rayos del sol quien esta abrazaba a Bitter con mucho furor como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Bitter: Me es muy linda, espera que estoy diciendo ella es una poni y yo un simple ser humano, aagg, aunque da unos abrazos muy fuertes, oye Rainbow despierta.

-Rainbow: Que, que pasa, decía mientras sus ojos se abrían para ver a Bitter muy cerca a ella y darse cuenta que lo estaba abrazando.

-Rainbow: emm, disculpa no era mi intención de abrazarte, decía sonrojada.

-Bitter: No te preocupes, abrazas muy fuerte sabias pero en fin dormí bien, decía mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Rainbow: Mi primer movimiento y fue dormida, que emoción, pensaba.

-Bitter: Bueno ahora mi estomago ruge, mm que habrá para desayunar. Se dirigió a la cocina para sacar y preparar algo para comer pero los estantes y la nevera estaban vacías, no había nada de comer ni beber.

-Rainbow: Disculpa si no hay nada últimamente me ha dado pereza ir a comprar comida, pero si quieres porque no vamos a desayunar a Sugarcube corner.

-Bitter: pues es una buena idea, vamos.

Era una mañana muy tranquila antes de ir a Sugarcube Corner ambos dieron un corto paseo, Bitter aun no se acostumbraba a usar mucho sus alas y por tanto se cansaba mucho, al llegar fueron recibidos por Pinkie Pie quien hacia sus labores mientras los cake no estaban.

-Pinkie Pie: Hola Rainbow y hola Bitter.

-Bitter: Hola.

-Rainbow: Hola Pinkie pie, como has estado.

-Pinkie Pie: Muy bien Rainbow y que los trae por aquí.

-Rainbow: Vinimos a comer algo tenemos mucha hambre.

-Pinkie Pie: Pues sigan sean bienvenidos.

Al entrar el humano vio una gran variedad de pasteles, muffins, malteadas y dulces, los más deliciosos que hay en Poniville.

-Bitter: Valla todo esto debe estar muy delicioso pero no se qué comer, Dios esto no se ve en la tierra, aquí la vida es a plenitud, increíble.

-Pinkie Pie: y porque no comes unos muffins están muy deliciosos, decía mientras sus babas escurrían de su boca.

-Bitter: Pues está bien.

-Pinkie Pie: y tu rainbow?

-Rainbow: Tambien unos muffins.

Rapidamente trae consigo variedad de muffins de colores y sabores los más deliciosos en Equestria.

-Pinkie Pie: les importa si los acompaño?

-Rainbow. Si por supuesto.

Muchas cosas pasan en la vida de un ser humano, la primera es que todos tienen un propósito básico, el ser felices y la segunda cumplir sus expectativas, dejar su legado para luego morir, la vida de un poni es diferente a la de ellos, todos sonríen, se divierten, no existen leyes que cumplir, todos son amables, respetuosos, viven a plenitud, bien aventuras, peligros, aquellos pensamientos rodeaban la mente de Bitter, porque los seres humanos se comportan como animales?, sin duda esta vida es mejor, no soportaba a otra vida que tenia, pensaba.

Mientras comían pronto llegaron Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy a desayunar y conversaron mucho.

-Twilight: Y Bitter como la pasaste en casa de Rainbow Dash.

-Bitter: Pues estuvo muy bien, me enseño a volar de una forma suicida y me sorprendió una cosa no me caigo cuando piso las nubes, es increíble y también recibí un caluroso abrazo esta mañana pero en fin estuvo bien.

-Rainbow: No debiste contar lo del abrazo.

-Bitter: o cierto, perdón.

-Twilight: abrazo, ahh pero porque me siento celosa, me gusta, pensaba

-Bitter: y quien vino contigo Twilght.

-Twilight: o si, te presento a Spike es un dragón y mi fiel ayudante.

-Spike: Tú debes ser el humano, Twilight estuvo hablando de ti toda la noche, no pude dormir bien.

-Bitter: Que interesante, pero bueno ahora no se qué hacer, siempre después de desayunar iba a estudiar, lastimosamente, mmm no se qué hacer.

-Rarity. Y porque no vienes conmigo querido, te necesito tengo que tomar unas medidas para unos trajes y tu eres el indicado y bueno también para hacerte tu nueva ropa.

-Bitter: Está bien, iré contigo porque no se que mas hacer.

-Rarity: Vámonos mientras ustedes chicas preparen todo para esta noche.

Como tradición Pinkie Pie y las demás organizaron una fiesta sin precedentes, una calurosa bienvenida al humano, muchos pasteles, globos, juegos, bailes y música, Pinkie Pie era la mejor organizadora de fiestas de toda Equestria, aparte de dar alegría a todos los ponis.

Cada una volvió con sus labores y luego preparar lo pendiente para la fiesta, mientras Rarity y Bitter se dirigían a la boutique, al llegar vio muchos vestidos unos muy bellos y extravagantes, tenían moda y elegancia.

-Bitter: y que haremos?

-Rarity: o pues bien querido necesito tomarte unas medidas para hacerte una nueva ropa porque mírate te vez terrible con lo que llevas puesto, mírate esas manchas de sangre que tienes en la ropa, ven te voy a tomar unas medidas y quítate eso.

-Bitter: Pues tienes razón esta ropa ya está para cambiar y quitarme esto nunca, me vería extraño, no gracias.

-Rarity: quítatelo para tomarte las medidas o si no usare mi magia para quitártelas.

-Bitter: aagg me lleva me da pena, esta ropa me protege, aunque no es como en la tierra que si vas sin ropa por las calles te llevan a la cárcel, te ponen una multa o te linchan, pero aun así me niego, me vería extraño si no tengo ropa.

-Rarity: Como quieras.

Y es así que ella usando su magia lo despojo de su ropa y muy avergonzado intento ocultarse detrás de unas cortinas.

-Bitter: agg porque hiciste eso, ahora estoy desnudo, joder.

-Rarity: No tienes porque sentir pena ahora sal de ahí.

-Bitter: Pero porque siento pena si todos los ponis andan sin ropa, pensaba. Bien ya voy.

-Rarity: Muy bien querido te ves mejor sin esas ropas, ahora te voy a medir.

Después de tomadas las medidas el humano no tenía nada más que hacer y decidió irse hasta que….

-Rarity: A donde piensas ir?

-Bitter: A tomar aire y pues no se quedarme en un lugar y tomar un descanso.

-Rarity: y porque no me ayudas a cuidar a las niñas, es que estoy atareada y pues también las estoy cuidado y es mucho para mí, me podrías hacer ese favor?

-Bitter: Este pues no lo sé.

-Rarity: Muchas gracias querido. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo vengan alguien las va a cuidar.

-Bitter: Espera que, pero yo no dije que si, ahhh, no me gusta cuidar niños.

-Sweetie Belle: Nos llamas hermana? Y quien es él?

-Rarity: El es un amigo se llama Bitter Spirit y el viene a cuidarlas mientras yo hago un par de cosas y porque no van con él y dan un paseo.

-Sweetie Belle: Esta bien, vamos chicas, tenemos que conseguir nuestras cutiemarks.

-Rarity: Te las recomiendo y después te espero en casa de Twilight cuando caiga el sol.

-Bitter: Bien, bien, vamos niñas.

Mientras Rarity se quedaba para terminar sus labores Bitter y las cutiemark crusaders se dirigieron a un lago donde Bitter descansaría un poco hasta ser interrogado por ellas.

-Sweetie Belle: y dime tu eres el novio de mi hermana? Porque hacen una bonita pareja.

-Bitter: Que, no claro que no, solo somos amigos nada más.

-Sweetie Belle: ooo ya veo.

-Applebloom: oye y por cierto como obtuviste tu cutiemark porque nunca había visto una asi.

-Bitter: Esta cosa que tengo en mi pierna? Eso se llama cutie mark?

-Applebloom: Si eso, es lo que define a cada poni cuando encuentra su talento especial y lo hace bueno en eso, pero tu cutiemark, mmm.

-Bitter: mm rosa negra marchita, mmm puedo deducir que es por mi mala actitud o por ser negativo o ser existencialista podría ser eso, pero llegue aquí y he cambiado un poco. mmm

-Scootaloo: oye, nos podrías ayudar a conseguir nuestras cutiemark, hemos hecho de todo pero nada sucede.

-Bitter: Pues bien porque no.

Muchas pruebas llevaron a cabo y también pusieron en ciertas ocasiones en ridículo al joven humano quien hacia muchas cosas para ayudarlas y pues usado como muñeco de prueba, pasaron mucho tiempo pero ellas no pudieron conseguir lo que querían, muy cansado llevo a las chicas de tan solo 10 años de edad a casa de Rarity, iban a hacer una piyamada, que duro es cuidar a niños, muy inquietas, pensaba.

-Bitter: Ahora ir a casa de Twilight está bien pero el único problema es que es el único lugar que no sé dónde queda, no he explorado todo el lugar, y ahora, que mierda. Oye Sweetie Belle como es la casa de Twilight, necesito ir a su casa.

-Sweetie Belle: es una casa grande en forma de árbol la reconocerás.

-Bitter: bien, gracias y adiós.

-Todas: Adios.

-Bitter: Bien ya está cayendo el sol, iré volando, este lugar no es grande no se me dificultara en buscar su casa.

Después de sobrevolar el lugar con las casas apagadas encontró la casa de Twilight.

-Bitter: Por fin la encontré, mm me pregunto para qué me necesitaran.

Al entrar no vio absolutamente nada, no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro.

-Bitter: Hola, hay alguien ahí, me habré equivocado, holaaa.

Todos los ponis: Sorpresa.

-Bitter: Que cojones, severo susto y por cierto para quien es la sopresa?

-Pinkie Pie: Para ti tontito, hemos hecho esta fiesta para ti por tu llegada, sé que no te gustan las fiestas pero te hicimos una.

-Bitter: Para mí? Nunca me habían hecho una, esta vida es lo máximo, no como la vida que tenía antes.

-Pinkie Pie: Así es ahora a festejar ponis.

Durante la fiesta hubo comida, bailes, juegos, mucha diversión en un solo lugar, todos los ponis estaba reunidos para festejar y todos muy felices celebraban, mucho jugo de manzana fermentada había en la fiesta, Bitter no estaba acostumbrado a celebrar fiestas, junto con Carlos y Miguel las odiaban y en lugar de eso ponían un poco de su preciada música Pink Floyd o Metallica, se sentía extraño.

-Applejack: Que te pasa, porque esa cara larga.

-Bitter: Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas.

-Applejack: Tranquilo de acostumbraras, ahora porque no vamos a bailar.

-Bitter: Bailar? Ni en chiste soy muy malo en eso y no gustaa.

-Aplejack: Vamos te enseñare.

-Bitter: Mierda.

Applejack le enseño lo básico de bailar, es una experta en ese tema, Bitter tan solo no aguantaba más pero la fiesta cada vez se hacía mejor, teniendo lo básico bailo con las 6, nunca había hecho eso en su vida, por primera vez se sintió feliz, además de hacer el trencito encabezado por el, buena música y buena comida, además de los juegos como ponerle la cola al poni, se rio un poco de eso y también tomar manzanas con la boca y por supuesto sufrir las bromas de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Conoció muchos ponis y todo muy agradables, era la sociedad perfecta. Al termino de la fiesta todos los ponis de dirigieron a sus hogares muy felices, Pinkie Pie era muy buena divirtiendo y haciendo fiestas, solo se quedaron las 6 y Bitter en casa de Twilight.

-Twilight: Dormirán esta noche aquí, solo hay tres camas disponibles así que Applejack con Rarity, Rainbow Dash con Pinkie Pie y yo con Fluttershy,

-Bitter: Yo dormiré en el sofá, así que duerman bien.

-Todas: Igualmente

-Bitter: Maldito sofá, mierda, porque todos los sofás de aquí son duros, bueno no importa, mi corazón me ha dolido un poco pero no importa otro día espera.

* * *

_Continuara..._


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas, espero que os guste y os deseo un feliz año nuevo. **

**Capitulo 7 Relaciones**

Una fiesta, mucha diversión para una sola persona o en este caso para un poni, el cansancio lo sumergió en los sueños por un tiempo pero luego no podía dormir, los dolores le aquejaban mucho, el cuerpo del joven aun frágil como un vaso de vidrio a punto de caerse sufría, encerrado en un cuarto oscuro acostado con muchos aparatos en su cuerpo sentía los problemas, nunca había tenido tanto dolor en su vida, corazón y alma lastimados.

* * *

Ya en media noche Bitter no pudo dormir más, mucho dolor en el cuerpo, aun pensaba lo fuerte que fue para el accidente, pensaba con su cuerpo maltratado y desgastado en el otro mundo mientras su cuerpo como otro ser estaba sano peor aun así sentía dolor, su conexión con ambos mundos aun estaba viva. Sin poder dormir decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y quitarse los pensamientos de dolor, a sus ojos podía ver infinitud de estrellas, algo que muchas veces no podía ver, mucha contaminación en un solo lugar: las ciudades. A unos metros de la casa de Twilight un lago no muy grande estaba y Bitter sin más pensamientos se introdujo en ella, un poco de agua fría le quitaría los malos pensamientos y los dolores, no estuvo mucho tiempo, solo se seco para luego acostarse en el pasto y ver como siempre el firmamento.

-Bitter: pff por fin se me ha quitado el dolor, maldito accidente, es increíble que estando en otro mundo sienta dolor, no lo comprendo.

Mientras estaba acostado y pasaba el tiempo sus ojos se iban cerrando, a pesar del frio que tenia, por otro lado Rainbow Dash había despertado para tomar un poco de agua, salió del cuarto y no vio a Bitter acostado en el sofá.

-Rainbow: No está, creería que debe estar afuera, le llevare una cobija porque mucho frio está haciendo afuera.

Rainbow Dash al salir a unos pocos metros de la casa vio a Bitter sentado en el suelo temblando del frio no que no le permitió dormir.

-Bitter: Que estúpido soy, hace frio y me meto a un lago frio, genial, pero aun así me quite ese dolor, pensaba.

-Rainbow: Hola bitter.

-Bitter: em, hola Rainbow.

-Rainbow: Porque estás aquí afuera, esta asiendo mucho frio.

-Bitter: Pues no tenia sueño así que salí a tomar un poco de aire y tomar un baño frio y tú qué haces aquí.

-Rainbow: Iba a tomar un poco de agua y de pronto no te vi en el sofá dormido y supuse que estabas aquí afuera y te traje esta cobija, debes de tener frio.

-Bitter: Muchas gracias, me hacía falta.

-Rainbow: Bitter.

-Bitter: mm dime.

-Rainbow: Te puedo hacer compañía? Si tú quieres, dice sonrojada.

-Bitter: Por supuesto, ten también tienes frio.

Ambos con una sola cobija se arropaban del frio de la noche, Rainbow Dash comenzaba a temblar del frio incesante, Bitter sabiendo eso sin pensar la abrazo, ella tan solo se sentía feliz, estaba acercándose más y más a él, ella solo pensaba que él iba ser su poni especial. Los pensamientos de Bitter giraron en torno a ella, se decía a si mismo que una poni tan linda como ella no merecía tener a alguien como él, a pesar de estar en un mundo amable, social, no monótono aun tenia resentimientos y odios, solo se comportaba amablemente con ellas, sabía que a las chicas no se les debe faltar el respeto y que son lo más preciado que existe.

Ambos acostados en el suelo miraban las estrellas, pero poco a poco Rainbow Dash comenzaba a dormirse abrazando a Bitter con mucha vitalidad y se durmió con una sonrisa en su boca.

Bitter pensaba en lo linda que era, su crin y sus ojos, no quería dejarla afuera con él, el frió era incesante, pero en su forma como poni no podía llevar a Rainbow hasta su cama, así que delicadamente retiro los cascos de ella en él, le costó mucho solo pensaba que tenía un abrazo muy fuerte y muy tierno, se quito el amuleto para cargar en sus brazos a ella fácilmente y sin mucho ruido la dejo acostaba junto a Pinkie Pie.

-Bitter: Solo descansa Rainbow. La arropa y le da un beso en la frente para salir de ahí.

-Bitter: Menos mal no me vieron siendo humano, ni mucho menos vieron mis cositas jeje pero bueno, necesito de la ropa, pensaba.

Así que se coloca de nuevo el amuleto para volver a ser un poni y volver a acostarse en el incomodo sofá.

Ya de mañana las ponis comenzaron a despertar, por otro lado Bitter aun seguía durmiendo, pero en el piso, se había caído durante de lo que quedaba de la noche. Ambas bajaron lo notaron aun dormido y en el suelo, lo despertaron para desayunar.

-Rarity: Querido despierta, levántate del suelo, vamos que Spike nos está preparando el desayuno.

-Bitter: ya, ya me levanto, agg mi cabeza y porque estaba en el suelo.

-Rarity: no lo sé querido tal vez durmiendo te caíste del sofá.

-Bitter: Podría ser, podría ser, ahora vamos a desayunar.

Después de desayunar cada una comenzó a retornar a sus labores.

-Rarity: Adiós chicas y adiós Bitter mas tarde vienes a la boutique para que te pruebes tu nueva ropa.

-Bitter: Está bien.

-Applejack: Adiós, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, es una lástima que no tenga a alguien que me ayude.

-Bitter: Te podría ayudar, además necesito dinero, no me gustaría depender de otros.

-Applejack: Muy bien caramelo te espero al medio día, adiós.

-Pinkie pie: adiós que les valla muy bien, tengo mucho que hacer en Sugarcube Corner, chao Bittersito.

-Fluttershy: Adiós chicas, me divertí mucho anoche, hablamos luego.

-Twilight: bueno yo me quedare aquí a organizar un poco.

-Bitter: si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a organizar después de todo lo que hicieron por mí, al menos debo hacer algo por ti y por las otras.

-Twilight: Muchas gracias.

-Rainbow: Oye Bitter, te puedo pedir un favor, después de ayudar a Twilight me podrías ayudar a despejar las nubes?, solo pensó en eso para estar un tiempo a solas con él.

-Bitter: pues sí, te ayudare.

-Rainbow: muy bien te espero en 2 horas en mi casa, adiós.

Solo quedaban Bitter, Twilight y Spike y los tres organizaron rápidamente el lugar quedando impecable. Poco después Spike se iría donde Rarity quien esta le pidió su ayuda, poco después Bitter empezó a ojear algunos libros que le llamaron la atención, libros cuyos títulos daban mucha curiosidad al joven humano como historia de Equestria, leyendas como Nightmare Moon, hechizos y encantamientos, también los de Daring Do y libros sobre romance y poesía poni. Solo quedaba él y Twilight quien lo observaba mientras este leía un buen libro, poco a poco se fue acercando a él para conocerlo mejor y hablar y divertirse.

-Twilight: veo con satisfacción que te gusta leer.

-Bitter: Pues sí, solo leo cosas que me interesan o me llaman mucho la atención.

-Twilight: Que bien, tenemos algo en común.

Durante una hora hablaron mucho sobre temas diversos, amistad, sobre sus vidas, sobre el amor, etc. Bitter nunca había tenido una conversación muy larga y muy chévere con una chica o en este caso una poni, poco a poco comenzó a tomarle aprecio, tenían algunas cosas en común y por tanto se entendían, Twilight se sentía feliz, alegre ya que había encontrado a su poni especial que por mucho tiempo busco. Ya pasado el tiempo Bitter se dispuso a volar hacia la casa de Rainbow para ayudarle en su labor.

-Bitter: Es hora de irme Twilight.

-Twilight: No te vayas quédate un poco más de tiempo conmigo, porfis.

-Bitter: Pero tengo que ayudar a Rainbow, si no llego a tiempo se molestaría conmigo.

Bitter mientras aleteaba sus alas para marchar fue detenido por Twilight quien le dio un beso muy tierno a él. Los pensamientos de Bitter de nuevo dieron sus cuestiones, se decía a si mismo que también era bonita pero realmente no quería tener algo con nadie no se quería engañar a sí mismo ni a otros. Por otro lado Twilight feliz, solo quería tenerlo para él, pero también avergonzada por robarle el beso, jamás había hecho una acción como esa y tampoco la iba olvidar, nervios recorrían por su cuerpo, se preguntaba de lo que iría a pensar el sobre ella.

La tensión del beso termino, ambos separaron sus labios poco a poco, Bitter solo veía una Twilight aunque feliz muerta del nerviosismo y con mucha timidez y el sorprendido por la acción.

-Twilight: Lo lamento mucho solo me deje llevar, lo siento.

-Bitter: No, no te preocupes, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós.

* * *

Mientras volaba hasta la casa de Rainbow solo se preguntaba de la suerte que tenía, aquellas acciones nunca hubiesen sucedido en su otra vida, se preguntaba sobre la cantidad de ponis del género femenino que superaban en número a los ponis masculinos, de ahí la razón por la cual pocas de ellas mantenían una lucha con tener a su poni especial y más cuando ellas están en proceso de cambio.

-Bitter: jejeje, valla fortuna que tengo, pero aun así por el momento no quiero tener a nadie como "novia", un humano como yo con una poni jajaja sería extremadamente extraño y considerado un tabú, estoy mal, maldición.

Al llegar solo vio a Rainbow, quien estaba descansando en una nube para luego comenzar su labor el cual no quería hacerla sola, quería tener a Bitter a su lado, solo para ella, encontraba sentimientos que nunca había encontrado, solo se hacía pasar por una chica ruda pero dentro de ella se escondía la tierna y adorable poni.

Ambos despejaron las nubes pero Bitter no expreso una sola palabra, solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, de nuevo las imágenes se le presentaron a su mente.

-Rainbow: Te pasa algo, estuviste callado y cuando de decía algo solo respondías con un aja.

-Rainbow: Hola, Rainbow llamando a Bitter, Danny, holaa.

-Bitter: emm que, que me decías.

-Rainbow: Que porque estas tan callado.

-Bitter: Este solo estaba pensando en unas cosas sin sentido alguno, pero ya se me paso.

-Rainbow: Que tal si vamos a comer un helado, te parece?

-Bitter: Suena bien, necesito distraerme con algo.

Mientras caminaban Rainbow hacía gestos y chistes para mantener alegre a Bitter, su mentalidad cambio, ella le hacía reír mucho, ambos comieron un delicioso helado y rieron mucho.

Poco quedaba para que comenzara la tarde, el humano, que decir el poni Bitter de despidió de ella para ir a la boutique a probar su nueva ropa. Rainbow Dash no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos así que prepararía algo especial para él y decírselo.

En la boutique el solo se probo su nueva ropa transformado, Rarity había conseguido un paso importante para la moda hacer moda de otros seres, un reto muy grande.

-Bitter: Muchas gracias Rarity esta ropa esta genial, es muy bonita, decía esto mientras abrazada a Rarity.

-Rarity: emm no hay porque agradecer te lo hice con cariño, decía sonrojada.

-Bitter: Gracias, eres muy buena en esto pudiste hacerme ropa para mi, creo que eres una muy buena diseñadora, creería que superas a los de mi mundo, además esos vestidos son muy bonitos, bueno no es tenga el gusto de mujer pero están geniales.

-Rarity: Si son los vestidos de las chicas, los hice para mostrarlos a todas y por supuesto usarlos para la gran gala del galope que se llevara dentro de unos días.

-Bitter: Que bien, pero bueno gracias dejare la ropa aquí ya que tendré que ensuciarme un poco donde Applejack, así que adiós.

-Rarity: Adiós querido. Qué lindo es, pensaba.

Cada vez el sentimiento de felicidad entraba en su rostro, en sus pensamientos a pesar de los hechos, el mundo perfecto para él, pero se iba olvidando de la familia y de sus dos amigos Carlos y Miguel.

-Bitter: Como quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí, pensaba.

Al llegar a la granja se dispuso a ayudar a Applejack a cosechar las manzanas, intentaba hacerlo de la misma forma que ella y que su hermano Big Macintosh pero era inútil, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas como esas, era muy torpe tanto que hacía reír a Applejack.

-Bitter: Me rindo, no sirvo para esto.

-Applejack: No te rindas caramelo, si quieres te puedo enseñar cómo se hace, porque me hiciste reír mucho.

-Bitter: Esta bien.

Al terminar los últimos arboles quedaron muy agotados del arduo trabajo, Applejack le ofreció algo de comer y beber a Bitter; en casa, la abuela Smith lo recibió alegremente, también Applebloom y Big Mac comenzó a interrogarlo.

-Big Mac: Y como conociste a mi hermana?

-Bitter: emm este pues. Al momento de responder fue interrumpido por Applejack quien no quería que le dijeran la verdad sobre él.

-Applejack: Es una larga historia y creería que te vas aburrir mucho, no es así Bitter, le dice guiñando el ojo.

-Bitter: Este así es, es muy larga y pues ahora no estoy como para contarla.

-Big Mac: Bien, ya después me la podréis contar, eeyup.

Después de comer, reír y conversar él se dispuso a marchar, la noche comenzó y la luna brillaba hermosamente, tan solo Applejack le dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla, estaba muy sonrojada, pero alegre paso un tiempo con él.

Volando, un poco cansado del trabajo, era demasiado perezoso para trabajar, pero de una u otra forma quiso mostrar su ayuda y un agradecimiento con todas, su mente, alma, personalidad tornaban un poco mejor pero no del todo, su cutiemark, una rosa negra pasó a ser gris.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta solo vio un camino de velas y rosas en el suelo.

-Bitter: Pero que cojones es esto, amm mierda típica escena romántica, joder, no lo sé si va a decirme lo que yo pienso, si es así, solo es cuestión de intentarlo, solo espero no pasar por lo mismo igual que en mi otra vida.

El siguió el camino de velas y rosas hasta el cuarto, al abrir la puerta solo vio muchas rosas en la cama y una rica cena, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Rainbow: Adivina quién soy

-Bitter: Eres tu Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow: Adivinaste.

-Bitter: Y todo esto a que se debe.

-Rainbow: Este bueno, creo que es el momento de decírtelo, cada vez que paso más tiempo contigo y te conozco mas y mas me agradas y me gustas mucho, eres muy lindo y sé que eres de otro mundo pero hay un dicho que dice que para el amor no hay diferencias, así que te quería decir si quieres ser mi poni especial.

El valor se apodero de ella, a pesar de su nerviosismo, sentía temor a ser rechazada y la incertidumbre la apodero.

-Bitter: Vamos a intentarlo a ver qué pasa, después de todo he compartido mucho con ella con lo poco que llevo aquí, pensaba. Es muy bonito de tu parte y pues mi respuesta es un si seré tu poni especial.

-Rainbow: Que emoción, que emoción.

Se lanza sobre él para darle un tierno y bello beso, Rainbow estaba sumamente feliz, la felicidad corría por sus venas, era la primera vez que experimentaba una relación, experimentaba por primera vez el amor. Muchos besos y acaricias, pegasos muy felices.

Después de los tiernos besos una rica cena esperaba, era muy deliciosa para Bitter, quien con mucho gusto y alegría consumió, al término se acostaron mirándose los rostros de satisfacción y de euforia.

-Rainbow: Buenas noches Bittersito.

-Bitter: Buenas noches Rainbow.

Aquella rosa que torno de negra a gris, ahora empezaba a tornar un verde oscuro; cambios a prontitud.


End file.
